


Vulnerable Aid

by PaganWitchIsis



Category: ReBoot (Cartoon 1994), ReBoot - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWitchIsis/pseuds/PaganWitchIsis
Summary: "Matrix was scratched when trying to subdue him and although it didnt bother him at first, it wasnt long before his body started acting different or foreign to him. By the time Phong saw him for his...problems...it was too late and Megabyte’s damage had to run its course. Phong had concluded that Matrix’s guardian code would expunge the viral carnage that Megabyte’s infection has caused but that the clash would have adverse side effects.That was how Matrix ended up in his current predicament."
Relationships: AndrAIa/Enzo Matrix





	Vulnerable Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone!
> 
> As usual this fanfic will be rated M as I like smut and darker material. This is a warning that this work in adult themed. With that said I have a lot of grammar mistakes and potentially spelling mistakes in my work. Please don't judge me too harshly for it. 
> 
> In this fanfic Matrix and Andraia are an established couple some time after the cancellation of season 4. This fanfic assumes Megabyte was dealt with but hurt Matrix in the process. By doing so, the viral infection and the guardian code are at odds and create a unique situation for him. One that only Andraia can resolve. Matrix may be a little out of character due to the infection but plausible. 
> 
> Please read and review.

Embarrassing.

If matrix had to explain the situation in one word, it would be embarrassing. Megabyte was gone shortly after declaring his hunt on Mainframe, Bob accidentally trapping him outside Mainframe when attempting to contain him. Megabyte would return some day, Matrix was sure of it but it would be some time before the virus reared its ugly head again. 

That wasnt to say Megabyte didnt do some damage along the way. 

Matrix was scratched when trying to subdue him and although it didnt bother him at first, it wasnt long before his body started acting different or foreign to him. By the time Phong saw him for his...problems...it was too late and Megabyte’s damage had to run its course. Phong had concluded that Matrix’s guardian code would expunge the viral carnage that Megabyte's infection has caused but that the clash would have adverse side effects. 

That was how Matrix ended up in his current predicament. 

Holed up in a room and all the privacy it affords, Matrix finished his second attempt to quell the throbbing appendage between his legs. Normally he wouldnt be able to have multiple orgasms. This was the affect of the code conflict. His body was hot with want and burned for touch. His breath was ragged and heavy. Nothing he did satisfied him and made him crave more. It was cardinal and primal. Electric fire coursed through his veins as sweat glistened on his chiseled body. Matrix laid on the bed naked, his hand pumping his member with his legs spread wide.

This is how Andraia found him.

Quickly closing and locking the door, Andraia went to Matrix who was quickly attempting to cover himself from Andraia’s prying eyes. He was intimate with Andraia of course in the past but this whole situation made Matrix feel ashamed. He wasnt in control. He was being wanton and panting on a bed, begging for sensual and sexual provocation. Matrix coiled himself to the side, drawing his legs up to his chest, showing his ample rear to his other half. 

“Hey lover, I just heard” Andraia sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand gently on Matrix’s thigh. 

“Is Phong telling everyone?” Matrix snapped out, frustrated and longing while upset about the predicament and phongs actions. 

“No Sparky. Just me. He seemed to think I could help you. Your secret is safe” 

“Secret? This is worse than a secret. This is just wrong. I...I cant get help” Matrix didnt move but pressed his head into the bed further as if willing himself to disappear. 

“I can help you lover” She guided her hand down his thigh, making Matrix burn with want and desire. A low moan escaped his lips as he tried his best to keep from stroking himself.

“No. I cant control this Andraia. If you help me, I may hurt you.”

“Hurt me?”

“It wouldn't be slow. I need this. I need help. As hard as it is to say that. I want to FAQ you Andraia. Hard and fast. I wont be able to focus on your needs. I wont be able to give you the love you need. Worse yet, I wouldn't be able to pull out.”Matrix rasped out in a forced struggle between himself and the coursing tightness within his body. Matrix laid on his back again, displaying to Andraia his throbbing length and the situation in all its promise. 

“And whats so bad about that?” Andraia licked her lips. She could think of worse things they've done and she was being turned on by his predicament. Selfish possibly but Andraia did want to help her life mate. 

“You're making this difficult” Matrix narrowed his eyes at her while taking his member back in hand, unable to hold off the desires he felt much longer. 

“You know Im tougher than I look Enzo. Let me help you”

“But what if you download?” 

“Then make me download. We both have been wanting this. We both spoke about this in length. We want a family. Please FAQ me Matrix” Andraia removed her top, moved his hand aside and enveloped her lovers phallus inside her hot, moist mouth. 

“FAQ me!” Matrix exclaimed as he drew his hand to her head and began thrusting into her cavity. Matrix was true to his word and was rough but Andraia found herself liking it all the same. Slipping her hand beneath her pants, she started to stimulate her clitoris in anticipation of her lovers cock. She was already moist at the thought of what was to come.

Matrix thrust himself vigorously into Andraia’s mouth while balling her hair up in his hand. He was close. So close. 

“Im gonna...”

The damn finally broke. His orgasm hit him like a solid wall and he took the time to push himself deeper. Burying his cock down her throat, he let go his data as she drank him up. 

Andraia smiled...or smiled the best she could with her lovers penis in her mouth. Pulling her fingers away from herself, Andraia got up to remove her pants. Matrix laid panting as she did so as the air seemed hot and humid. The front of Enzo’s hair was sticking to his forehead as he came down the high, his dick still hard to the touch. 

“It’s not enough” Enzo whined. “Im sorry, I…” Andraia took his lips to hers in an effort to hush the distressed sprite. He was in a frustrating position but Andraia was sure she would help him resolve it and very favorable terms. Her lips were soft, moist and warm against Enzo’s chapped lips. Enzo opened his mouth and drank her in. As he mentioned before, he wasnt loving or caring in his touch, he was wanting. He pushed her back so she would be positioned under him, pumping his cock as he kissed her. 

Taking his hand from his penis, Enzo probed her gentle folds and found her firmly prepped. 

Andraia may have said it once but Matrix really could fuck like a beast.

In one straight motion, Matrix joined himself with the woman he loved. Andraia let a gasp escape her lips as Matrix buried himself inside her core. He wasn't insanely large but it took some adjusting to which is what garnered her response. 

Matrix started to plow into her as fast as he could. Moans and slapping of skin were the only thing heard from the quaint room until Matrix let out a grunt of pleasure. Spilling his data inside of her, he kept going!

“Oh Enzo!” Andraia exclaimed, satisfied that she could feel the warmth of her lovers data enter her

“Did I hurt you?” Matrix was quick to ask while still pounding away inside her. He couldnt stop if he wanted to. The infection was driving him to the point of insanity and he didnt have control. As much as he willed it, Matrix was powerless. 

“The opposite lover, this feels great” 

Matrix grinned slightly and brought his hand to her nerve cluster hidden beneath the folds of her sweet spot. He stroked her in tandem to his action, earning more vocal reactions from Andraia. 

“Mmm Yes, more!”

Matrix was happy to oblige.

Sprinting to the finish, Matrix felt her walls before hearing Andraia come. Her walls tightened on him and became his undoing. Matrix released what data he had left inside her.

Panting, hot and sweaty, the two sprites collapsed around one another. Matrix’s penis finally gaining the flaccidity he had desired. 

“Im sorry, I…”

“You had no control on this. Its ok. It felt really good though” Andraia winked and curled into her lovers grasp. Wrapping his arms around Andraia, Matrix felt at peace. Sure they would be sore and have to face consequences in the morning but for now, the renegade found the calm he searched for...in the arms of Andraia.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – lots of plot holes I can continue with. Not sure if I want to keep it a one shot. Please read and review :)


End file.
